Lover's Choice
by Obsessed613
Summary: Damon loves Elena. Elena thinks of them as "just friends" and is already in love with another man. Then something unbelievable happens that could potentially ruin any future they may have together, and Damon is faced with a very hard decision. Also, Stefan and Caroline have had a thing for each other for a while, but neither will make the first move. (Ik I'm bad at sums Please R&R)
1. Chapter One

**Hey, guys! Thanks for clicking my story :) I hope you like it. Please let me know in a review :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the ideas that weren't portrayed in the actual show lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

The way the moonlight fell on her face, I don't know, it sent shivers down my back. The good kind of shivers, that made you feel warm instead of cold. The way she smiled and her teeth shun so perfectly, it drove me crazy. Everything about her had me mesmerized. I couldn't help but stare, no matter how creepy it made me seem. She was breathtaking, though if anyone told her that she wouldn't believe them. She was a 50 out of 10 in my book.

We were enjoying a nice night out on the bridge that overlooked lake Mystic. This was our place, and it has been since we were kids. She loved to look out on the water and watch the boats float across. She always talked about how it calmed her down whenever she needed it, whenever she was sad or angry. It was one of her favorite places to be, and she shared it with me. It seemed romantic, but we were just friends. We've always been _just _friends. "Best friends", the title she always loved to torture me with. No matter how much I wanted to be more, so much more.

There was a slight breeze across the lake, and I could tell she was a little cold by the adorable shade of pink on the tip of her nose. She smiled anyway, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

She wasn't looking at me though. Of course, she was looking at _him._ Her _"true love". __Hah, _yeah right. He didn't love her. He could tell her a million times he loved her, and not once would it be true. I loved her. _Me. _Not him.

"Liam," she breathed. They met across the bridge, eyes locked on each other's. He interrupted our time together, something he just has to do all the time. This was _our_ place; how dare he pollute it with his presence.

"Elena," he breathed back, taking her into his arms and placing a firm kiss on her lips. He played a good game, but that's all it was to him. A game.

I coughed loudly, trying to not feel as uncomfortable as I did. "Hey, Liam."

"Damon." He eyed me suspiciously, as if I was some threat to him. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know, just spending some time with my girl here," I said, sliding my arm around Elena's shoulders, just to piss him off. Though he didn't show it too much, in his eyes I could see, it worked. He quickly took her back, wrapping his arm around her waist, as if claiming his territory. As if Elena was some prize that he had won.

I've tried to tell Elena this guy was bad news, that he was just a player. I've heard his reputation around school, but Elena believes that he changed just for her. That's a joke. Guys don't just change, but Elena has always been a hopeless romantic. She always saw the good in people, which is one of the things I loved about her, but it wasn't always a good thing. Liam is the kind of guy to say what he knows a girl wants to hear, just so he can squeeze his way into her pants. The girl always falls for him. He's done it countless of times, but I'll be damned if it happened to her.

I scoffed and leaned over the bridge, wrapping my hands together. I set my eyes over the lake under us, and watched the reflection of the moon wave over the water as Elena and Liam fawned over each other, all the while trying not to gag.

"Isn't it a beautiful night? Not a cloud in the sky, and the moon is full. It's a little chilly, though," said Elena, rubbing her arms to warm herself up.

"I can warm you up," I heard Liam whisper in a suggestive tone that I didn't like. I heard Elena giggle and hit him lightly.

"So anyway," I interrupted, "why are you here?" My tone wasn't the nicest.

"Damon," Elena warned. "Don't be rude."

"Well, we were having a good time, and then he had to show up. What, Liam, you jealous?" I turned to him with my signature smirk. "Scared I'm going to steal her away? Well," I turned to Elena, the smirk fading, "No worries there, pal." I looked into her eyes, and it almost looked like she was hurt. I wondered why.

"Don't worry," said Liam, tightening his hold on her waist. "I know." Elena looked down, not saying anything.

I figured it was time for me to go. "Well, you two have a good night. I need to be heading back. Stefan needed me to..." I reached for an excuse, "help him with his hair." They both looked confused. "See ya." I waved back to them as I started to walk away, while giving Elena a warning glance, one I give her every time I leave her with him. She liked to tell me I treated her like a child, but I was just looking out for her.

Once I got far enough away from the bridge, I looked back. Of course, Liam was standing behind Elena, holding onto her waist as she looked over the lake. It was a disgusting scene. He didn't deserve her. I would rather her get back with my brother, Stefan, no matter how much it hurt to see them together. At least I knew he would treat her right. I'd kick his ass if he didn't. I'd also have no problem kicking Liam's ass if he gave me reason to. Actually, I'd be glad to.

She never wanted to listen. She would be sorry she didn't, though. I just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

"Thank god, he's gone," Liam said with a sigh of relief. "Now it's just you and me." He pulled me tighter in his embrace. I gave him a look of disapproval.

"Liam, be nice. He's my best friend, you know that."

"Well, _you_ know," he emphasized, "that I've never liked him. There's something off about him. I think he's got a thing for you." I looked at him in amazement. Damon and I have been best friends for as long as I could remember. There's no way he'd have a "thing" for me. That would just be weird. Not that Damon wasn't attractive, because he was. Incredibly. He also had a great personality and he's always been really easy to talk to. I just didn't think about him like that.

"You're crazy." I laughed. "He's like my brother." Why did that feel so weird to say?

"Good, because you are all mine." He placed a kiss on my temple. "Anyway," he said, changing subjects, "you going to that Winter Ball thing with me?"

"Is that your idea of an invitation?" I scoffed.

"Yeah, it is, actually. So...?" He waited.

I laughed at his tactfulness. "Sure." A thought crossed my mind. "Hey, so, how'd did you know I was here?"

"Why, was it supposed to be some big secret?" He laughed. "I asked Jeremy. He didn't tell me you were here with pretty boy, though."

Even though he didn't show it much, I could tell Liam felt threatened by Damon, even though there was nothing to worry about. I loved Liam.

"Hey, you know, I'm kind of tired." I did feel exhausted. "And it's getting really cold. I think I'm going to head home."

His face dropped. "But, I came all this way to see you." If by "all this way", he means he walked for 5 minutes, then yeah.

"Yeah, baby, I know," I comforted, "but I really need to get some rest, I've been on my feet all day. It's been pretty stressful running around to prepare for this dance and all. You know how Caroline can be when there is something to plan."

He laughed. "Yeah, I got you. Do you need me to walk you home?"

"No, I got it. Thanks, though." I gave him a long kiss. "I love you. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" I hugged him.

"Okay, I love you, too. God, I can't wait for this dance. I have a feeling it's going to be a really special night."

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be," I agreed. I didn't ask him what he meant.

He began to walk away, as did I, before turning on his heel real quick. "Oh, and babe. Don't dance with Damon, okay? I've just got a really bad feeling about him."

I laughed. He was being silly, but I decided to humor him. "Okay, I won't. Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, there's the first chapter. It will get better, and a little darker, from here. I'm really excited about this one, you guys! There might be a little Steroline action next chapter, we'll see c; As of right now pretty much everyone is human. Buuuut that may change, ya never know c; Just have to read on to find out. I'll upload as often as I can c:**


	2. Chapter Two

**Caroline's POV**

"Elena, where are you? I thought you were coming over?" I said after catching Elena's voice mail. I looked over to Stefan, who was sitting on my bed, cutting out snowflakes. Elena was supposed to be here helping us with decorations for the Winter Ball, but she was a no show.

Stefan looked up to me. "Is she not coming?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Doesn't look like it. She wont answer. She's probably out with Liam or something." I rolled my eyes. She's been spending most of her time with him; she barely wanted to help me with the ball earlier today. She seemed distracted most of the time, barely putting down her phone. It seemed like everyone but her saw what a bad guy Liam actually was. Elena was totally oblivious.

"Well, then it's just you and me," said Stefan, smiling up at me. Stefan was a such a nice guy. I couldn't believe when Elena broke up with him. He was the ideal boyfriend: sweet, smart, funny. Not to mention insanely hot. "So, Caroline, what do you say we take a little break? Go get something to eat, my treat."

I hesitated. "I don't know... We really need to finish these." I looked down at the pile of paper that had yet to be transformed into intricate snowflakes.

"Care... we have two whole days to finish these. We can stay up all night if we need to." He got up off the bed and took my hand, dragging me out the door. I always got a warm feeling when he touched me, which I hated. He was my best friend's ex; I couldn't like him like that. It was against the girl code.

But... I couldn't help myself.

He opened the passenger door of his 1963 Porsche, and I slid right in. I've always loved that little car. "So, what are you in the mood for?" As if he had to ask. We always go to the Grill. It was _the _hangout spot of Mystic Falls. So I just gave him a look.

"Alright," he said, "the Grill it is." And he drove.

After a very high calorie meal of a double bacon cheeseburger and a double order of fries, we stood right outside of the grill, leaning against his car.

"You know what I love about you?" he asked suddenly. My heart fluttered.

"What?" I said, trying to sound normal.

"You aren't afraid to eat." He wiped away what I guess was cheeseburger residue from the side of my lips, and I felt my face heat. "Most girls always try to look like they don't eat much, when we all know that they go home and stuff their face. But not you. You eat whatever, whenever, but you wouldn't know that by looking at you. You're in such great shape." He eyed me up and down, and I felt my face heat even more.

"Thanks," I said, my voice breaking over that one word.

He noticed. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, his eyes wide, "I don't mean to embarrass you or anything. Believe me, that is not my intention. It was supposed to be a compliment." He looked down, obviously ashamed.

"Oh no, I'm not embarrass," I laughed, trying to comfort him. "I mean, maybe a little for having stuff all over my face," I giggled, "but not by what you said. So you think I'm in great shape," I said cockily, posing for him.

He laughed. "Yeah, I do."

"Well, thank you." I smiled. "So," I said, breaking the moment, "you ready to head back and work?"

His eyes lowered, and he looked disappointed. "Yeah, I guess." He put on a smile. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan's POV<strong>

She was my ex's best friend, I knew that. And because of that, I knew she would never go for me. I couldn't help it though; I couldn't help liking her. I couldn't help wanting more than friendship. We were great friends, and I didn't want to jeopardize that, but it was driving me crazy.

So, I made a move.

Actually it wasn't really a move. I just took her to get something to eat, which is actually something I do all the time. She needed a little break; I didn't like seeing her stress over the dance and Elena. Food always seemed to cheer her up. We had that in common.

I tried to flirt a little, but if she noticed, she completely side-stepped me.

We went back to her house, and worked in silence. Not because it was awkward or anything, just because Caroline got really into her work. She was quite the perfectionist, but I didn't mind. I liked watching her work, I liked seeing the concentration on her face. I liked the way her nose crinkled when she was determined to get something done. I liked everything about her, really. She was beautiful and outgoing and so much more. She knew exactly what she wanted out of life, and she went for it. She was such a strong human being.

I decided that night, I would make her mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so these first two chapters are pretty much just the basis of the relationships we've got going on. Now the real story begins :)**

**P.S. If you don't like stories where the POV changes a lot, then this story is not for you. **

**Tell me what you think so far, it would be greatly appreciated :) I accept compliments and criticism. **


	3. Chapter Three

**Okay, guys, its chapitre trois :D Read and review, I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

AP Chemistry, first period. Literally the worst way to start my morning. Especially since my lab partner was none other than the one and only Liam Davis, the arrogant prick.

"Hey," he breathed halfheartedly as he took his seat next to mine. I didn't respond.

"Okay, class," said Mr. Tanner, our asshole of a chemistry teacher, "Take your seats. Now, I hope you all have your essays about the splitting of..." I toned him out, my essay already placed neatly on my desk. Instead, I focused on the incessant tapping of Liam's ring hitting against the desk as he fidgeted his fingers. It was a huge ring, and everyday he tapped away. And everyday I came closer to stabbing him with my pen.

I always wondered why he wore that ring. It was an awkward size, not to mention hideous. It had some kind of emblem, and seemed like something you would find on the hand of a man from the 1800's. All I know is, I wanted to take it from his fidgety little finger, and chuck it out the window.

"So, Damon," whispered Liam's voice, drawing my attention from his ring to his face. Truthfully, though, I would much rather look at the ring. "You taking anyone to the dance?"

"Why, you wanna ask me?" I chuckled. "Sorry, you're not really my type."

For a split second he looked pissed, but then false sincerity fell over his face. "Cute. But no. I'm just making conversation. If you need help finding someone to go with, I could gladly find someone to take pity on you. I would hate for my girlfriend's best friend to be all alone. 'Cause then she'd be moping about you all night, and I can't have that."

I gave him my best obviously fake smile. "Well, aren't you kind. Thanks, but I'm pretty sure I can manage on my own." It wasn't like there was a shortage of girls that wanted to go out with me. I was pretty good looking guy, if I did say so myself.

"Salvatore. Davis." My attention turned to Mr. Tanner. "If you two would be so kind as to shut the hell up, that'd be great."

"You got it, Mr. Tanner," I said, my tone sarcastically sweet. Liam shot him a halfhearted thumbs up.

I watched Liam scribble something down on notebook paper, but I wasn't able to read what it said. Not until he ripped it off and passed it to me.

_I know you like her. But she's mine. At least for right now. Maybe you can have her when I'm done. Maybe._

My eyes widened as I read, not believing what I was seeing. Like, did this guy really give me the only proof I needed to show Elena how much of a jerk he was? It was beautiful, really.

That is, until he snatched it back, I guess thinking the same thing I was. And there was no way he was going to let me show that to Elena and ruin his little plan.

He slid me another note.

_That is, if you still want her._

What the hell did that mean? Whatever he meant, this guy was asking for a serious ass-kicking. But I restrained myself, and decided to wait and talk to Elena about it. And plus, no way was I getting suspended over his sorry ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Caroline came up to my desk, with her "I'm about to lecture you" face on. We had first period English together. I knew why she was mad at me; I completely spaced last night. It had been such a long day, and I was so tired, I completely forgot I was supposed to come over to her house and help out.

"So," she continued, "what happened last night? You totally ditched me and Stefan." Her eyes were wide and her arms crossed as she waited for my explanation.

"I-" I started.

"I bet I know what happened," she interrupted. "You were with your boy toy, weren't you?" Her eyebrows were raised, suggesting it wasn't actually a question.

"Not re-" I tried.

"God, Elena. It's like this guy is taking over your entire life. I hope you know what you're doing here, cause from what I hear, and what I've told you time and time again, Liam is a dog. And I don't want to see you get hurt. And this guy better not replace me, or Bonnie, or Damon. We've been your friends for your entire life. You've been with this guy for, what, two months?" I didn't know where all this was coming from. It didn't really seem like I spent that much time with Liam. And he was seriously one of the nicest guys I have ever met. I mean, he had this weird thing for Damon, that I didn't fully understand, but he was just overprotective sometimes. I wished everyone would just leave Liam alone.

"Caroline. Calm down, Liam's a good guy. I wish everyone would just get off my back about him. And yeah, I was with him last night. For like 2 seconds, but for most of the night I was with Damon. I'm sorry, I totally forgot I was supposed to come over. I went home and went straight to bed. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Did you guys finish everything last night?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Caroline looked like she had more to say on it, but I guess she decided against it. "Not all of them, and we still have to do the glitter."

"Then we have our work cut out for us, don't we?" I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, we're moving a little slow, I know. I hope you aren't getting too bored. I'm building xD Just you guys wait. I can't wait to finish the Winter Ball scene :D That's when the story really takes off. I'm so excited! **

**What'd you guys think of this chapter? Let me know in a review! :)**


	4. Announcement

**This is kinda like an announcement chapter. I will delete it after a while, but I just want to let my readers know. My former account was LAHugz16, but sadly I forgot my email and password and all that, so I couldn't use it anymore. Anyway, I was writing a story called "Him" that I never got to finish. I'm actually really interested in finishing that story, so I think I'm going to continue it on here. If you are interested in reading that, you should search LAHugz16 and read the first 7 chapters, as I'm literally just going to be continuing it from there. I hope you like it! :)**


End file.
